My Memoirs
by Kano and Izzy
Summary: This is a ficlet about the Eternity Knights past. Izzy and Kano are up. For those who don't know Kano, Izzy and the others in this fic are oc's for our series, please read if you're interested.
1. My Memoirs

Hi this is Izzy with a fic funnily enough about Izzy. It more or less explains why she's on drugs and drinks. It's depressing and may be hard to read. I cried writing it because so much of my own personality slips into this. There is only a sort of play on a Christian Bible story. I'm past caring about flames, I use them to light the candles that I pour all over Mr Tre Cool …hehe…

Enjoy

My Memoirs 

Hi diary,

I guess I've found a reason to start believing in humanity again. The reason? The mysterious girl who pulled me out of the cold, wet gutter and brought me back into the warmth. She's called Kano and ther's this 'spark' that tells me we'll be friends.

But how did I come to be in the gutter?

Maybe it started when kaasan had the little stillborn girl. I never did get to be the big sister. I would stay the baby. Maybe if she'd lived then I could've just been me.

Izzy. _Not _Ishimu Murasaki Imo.

I guess having a corporate lawyer tousan, reknowned archeologist kaasan and Ivy League accepted brother put an unspoken pressure on your shoulders.

Especially when you don't fit in.

When you're the'goth', the 'mosher', the 'punk', the 'freak'. Maybe that's when shattered mirrors, broken glass and rusty razors become your friends. When alcohol is your water, cigarettes or weed your oxygen and pills your Holy Manna.

Because they understand when no one else does.

Apart from Nine Inch Nails. They must if they wrote 'Hurt'. What a song it sums up my whole messy existence. I'm one of the cigarettes I smoke that needs to be stubbed out.

Yes, my piercings, blue hair, dreadlocks, tattoos and baggy clothes – maybe my parents were right to leave me in Russia.

Maybe they thought I'd drink myself to death.

Ra knows I've tried.

But maybe Kano understands, but how she? Does she know what it's like to have your flesh and blood not give a damn.

If only she knew what I'm like. But maybe if I try hard, then she'll accept me. When I look into her eyes I saw the same thing I see when I look into the mirror.

A hollowness that comes from somewhere deeper than a heart, so deep that it's not human.

But maybe it's time to stop writing.

Perhaps I should finally move on.

Is this a sign Isis, an answer to my cry for help?

I need to go back to my flat and get changed…I'm leaving soon…I'm going home…

#_Close your eyes at night_

_And dream a little dream of me#_

_**No one remembers the dark stars…**_

_**The sinful angels…**_

_**Only the broken do…**_

_**Izzy.**_

Ok, hope that cleared stuff up for you Hazel-Beka, Izzy's past gets explained slightly more later, but she is kinda complex.

PS anyone spot the Brand New adaption in the first paragraph?


	2. Dark Secrets

The Future That Seems So Unclear

Part two-Kano Kon

The Future is a series of small fics put together to explain the past of our team better. It is beyblade related (for those evil people who would seek to take it down) and I hope you enjoy and t does give you a better insight to our characters. This one goes flashback, dream, flashback, reality.

* * *

_No more please…_In my last attempts to regain my balance I use my remaining energy. I fall backwards as the world goes black.

* * *

Kano woke up. It was nine am and the Russian winter sun shone brightly through the closed curtains. Getting out of bed, Kano underwent her morning ritual. She had a shower, got dressed, had a bite to eat, brushed her hair and teeth, then left to begin the days training.

When Kano arrived at the training hall, a familiar face was sat waiting for her. As he looked up his slate blue bangs parted to reveal his crimson eyes. Kai, grandson of the owner of the hell they were in, was waiting.

"Hey Kai, s'up?" Kano asked as cheerfully as she could. Kai stood up and walked half way across the grey tiled floor to meet Kano.

"I have something for you…" Kai said in his usual monotonic voice. Kano watched as Kai pulled a folded piece of paper out of his trouser pocket. "Here this is for you…don't show anyone else."

Kano took the piece of paper. Unfolding it she scanned the room. All the 'bladers, dressed in the same grey cloak as Kai and her, were training hard in hopes of becoming the next world champion. This was life in hell, but hell was home.

Kano looked down at the piece of paper and began to read the scribbled note.

_Kano,_

_I'm leaving soon. Voltaire doesn't know, neither does Boris and as your final favour to me, don't tell them. I'll come back for you soon. I promise._

_Kai._

"But…you can't Kai…" Kano looked up from reading the Russian note to find Kai gone. "Oh Kai."

* * *

_What…Ah! _Waking up, the first thing I feel is the pain that shoots through my body. My arms and legs ache like hell. My head is pounding and my stomach feels like it's been turned inside out. _What…happened?_

"Kano get up! You have training to do! You _will _master Black Dranzer 2!"

Help me Kai…where are you? Looking around I see the red beyblade across the room in the dish. I stand up and head across. 

"I will master Black Dranzer2." I repeat solemnly. I had been counting the amount of times I had said that. I lost count a long time ago though…I feel like a robot with only one sentence programmed.

"Get going!" The voice commands as I clip the beyblade to my launcher and prepare, mentally and physically, for the training ahead.

I launch the blade and it spins furiously into the dish dug into the floor.

"Black Dranzer 2!" Suddenly the bit chip flashes and a large black phoenix appeared above the dish. _I have to do this!_

"Good, now control it Kano. This is your _final_ chance!"

Finally I manage to harness Black Dranzer 2 to my power. The clone of the evil bitbeast Black Dranzer is mine to control. Now I'll find out what a year and a halves training was for.

* * *

_You left me Kai…All alone in the darkness. After I mastered that 'blade they put me through more tests. I thought I'd get to go to the world championships…I was just a guinea pig! When you came back with the Bladebreakers I thought you'd come to rescue me, rescue us all…I was wrong! You'd come for power! You'll never understand how much I hate you for that. You broke a promise. I wish you could see the dreams that haunt me night after night. Soon after the World Championships, I ran away. I left it all behind and stopped 'blading. Then I met Ishimu, she was interested in 'blading and I gave her my Zhang 'blade. I built myself a new 'blade, Fallen Lady. Izzy and I are going to Japan, you should recognise her if you see her in the streets, you knocked her back in the gutter. Remember?_

_We might meet again Kai, but if we do we'll be enemies_.

The setting sun slowly disappeared behind the snowy Russian horizon and Kano was left in the dark to think.

* * *

So that's Kano, next chapter's Blank. 


End file.
